


South Park: Kenny McCormick/Reader inserts

by Crazy4Crowley



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, Kenny McCormick - Freeform, M/M, South Park Reader Inserts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4Crowley/pseuds/Crazy4Crowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's right. Just as the title says, this is a collection of just Kenny/Reader oneshots. And I am currently taking requests, which you can leave in the review/comment section. It's rated Explicit because while not all are going to be smut, I am accepting requests of all ratings. The first thing I post, however, is the list of things I won't write. Sorry, but while I'm open minded for the most part, there are some things that draw a line I refuse to cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Park: Kenny McCormick/Reader inserts

Okay here is the list of things I will NOT write for ANY oneshot collections for any book/tv show/video game/etc:  
(note: I will be reposting these in every oneshot request collection I post)

1\. Real People x Reader or Real people ships (examples: Tom Hiddleston x Reader or Misha Collins x Jensen Ackles). I'm sorry, but I find writing fanfics about real people to be disturbing and I am not comfortable doing so.

2\. Underage smut. If the characters are not at least 16 in your request, I'm sorry but I will not be writing smut for the pairing.

3\. Bodily fluid kinks

4\. Dark/Tragedy (I write fanfics to lighten moods, not depress myself or my readers. Any fics where a character dies permanently, miscarries a child, or doesn't get their happy ending will not be written.)

5\. Yandere (I know this one kinda counts as part of 4, but whatever. If I can't handle reading Yandere you know I can't deal with writing it)


End file.
